Love Confusion
by roxas4ever14
Summary: Roxas wakes up, remembering nothing from the night before. Axel won't tell him anything either. Why? Axel thinks Roxas will hate him if he tells and Roxas is scared the Axel hates him for what he might of done. Can this confusing love be solved?


**Author's Notes: This one shot AkuRoku pairing is dedicated to ****Axel and Roxas 4 EVER****. I hope you enjoy! Note: **_italics are Roxas's thoughts. _**Bold are Axel's thoughts**

"Roxas, wake up," he heard a familiar voice say. Roxas's eyes fluttered open as he looked into emerald green. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, feeling pain in various parts of his body. "Geez Axel, what happened?"

Axel chuckled and walked across the unfamiliar room. "You got drunk, did a few things, and then passed out on the floor. I speak from personal experience when I say that this floor is the worst to spend the night on."

Roxas stood, surveying the room a bit more, trying to make out exactly where he was. _It was Riku's birthday yesterday, wasn't it? _"What exactly did I do last night, Axel?" Axel's back was facing him. He seemed to be messing with his phone or something.

Axel sighed and shrugged. "Just some stuff, I'm not sure in all honesty. I wasn't there for most of it." **I was lying to him. I mean, why would I tell him **_**that?**_** He was drunk when it happened anyway. **He could hear Roxas walk towards him. Roxas placed a hand on Axel's shoulder, turning him around. "Come on Axel," he said, giving Axel a puppy dog look. That look always got to him, it was just so cute.

"Tell me what I did when _you_ were there." He seemed really interested in what he had done the night before. Axel laughed, taking his friends hand of his shoulder. "Let's just say I'm not giving you alcohol for a long time," he said, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Now come on, Riku probably doesn't want to wake up and see us here. I'd say he has hours of cleanup to do before his parents get back tomorrow."

Roxas pouted but eventually complied and walked out the door with Axel. Roxas had walked the opposite direction, towards his house, leaving Axel alone with only his thoughts. He traced his lips with his finger gently, trying to remember the feeling.

**He couldn't have meant it. He was drunk and people do stupid shit when they're drinking. **Axel sighed, running a hand through his red hair. **Things like that just don't happen to guys like me, huh? **He walked to his house, letting thoughts run through his head, making him feel worse than he should.

XXX

Roxas was lying on his bed, thinking deeply about the hazy night. _What did I do anyway? Axel always told me what I did when I got drunk, only so I could fix whatever I did. I really did stupid shit when I was drunk. But now, Axel didn't tell me anything. Why? _The night was just too blurred for Roxas to remember anything.

He slammed a hand against his bed, cursing under his breath. _I'll just have to go see Axel about it. Later though, I still have a killer hangover._ He turned onto his side, hoping to fall asleep. It didn't happen though. His mind was still racing with thoughts about Axel. _Why was he so reluctant?_

He could feel his heart starting to beat faster just thinking about the possibilities. He shook his head, trying to think clearly for the first time today. _I wouldn't have done that, would I? I mean, yeah, I want to, actually, I want to do more, but Axel doesn't. Oh god, I probably did and now he probably hates me. _

He'd have to ask Axel when he saw him next time. This time, he was going to get an answer out of Axel, whatever it took.

XXX

Roxas and Axel saw each other in school but every time, Axel pretended not to notice. Every time he looked at the blonde, his mind went back to those few briefs seconds. They were the best seconds of his life but he couldn't let Roxas know that. Axel didn't want to talk to Roxas right now; he was trying to make sure his head was clear of that memory before he actually talked to Roxas again. Just looking at him triggered all of the thoughts that Axel every thought about that blonde.

Roxas, on the other hand, thought he really did do _that_. _Axel probably thinks I'm disgusting now, so he's avoiding me, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Fuck, I totally messed up. I curse the day alcohol was invented. _Roxas pressed his head against the cafeteria table and let his thoughts engulf him.

Several minutes later, Roxas decided to confront Axel, later that day, at his house.

_**Later that day…**_

Roxas was standing motionless in front of Axel's house. He was thinking through his head what exactly he was going to say. _Ok, you can do this, just knock on the damned door and get this over with. _He knocked gently on the door and within seconds Axel was standing there, wide-eyed and still. They both stood like that for a moment before Axel said something.

"O-oh, hi Roxas, come in…" He opened the door a little more and motioned for him to walk in. The blonde unfroze and walked in, trying his hardest to stay away from any potential contact from the red head.

"S-so, what are you doing here?" Axel asked, running a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact. Roxas was looking down at his feet. Neither of them had ever been in a situation this awkward before. Each of them was tense and were waiting anxiously for the end of their conversation.

"W-well, I was just wondering… why you've been avoiding me." The blonde looked up at the red head. "Was it because of what I did at the party?" Axel looked up, alarmed. "You remember?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No, but I think I know what I did…" He shifted uncomfortably, trying to keep his eyes on Axel. Axel started to approach the blonde, a look of desire flashing in his eyes. Roxas backed up, hitting the wall and Axel was close to him, his eyes searching his face. "What do you think?" he whispered.

The blonde couldn't help but look into those emerald eyes. It was a feature that he had always loved about him. "W-well, I-," Axel could no longer hold back. He pressed his lips against the blonde's, kissing him passionately. Roxas was shocked at first but finally relaxed, kissing him back.

He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Axel deeper into the kiss. Axel felt Roxas part his mouth slightly, allowing Axel to deepen the kiss even more. Axel's hands lowered on Roxas's back, until he was lifting the shirt off the blonde, quickly doing the same with his own. This kiss continued as they pressed their body's against each other.

Roxas was the one to pull away, looking deep into the emerald eyes he adored so much. "Axel, does this mean you like me?" Axel shook his head and Roxas looked down at their feet. Axel placed a hand under his chin and pulled his head up.

"No Roxas, I don't like you. I love you." Roxas's eyes lighted up and he kissed him again, only for a second. "I love you too." He whispered. Axel smiled and kissed the blonde, guiding him over to the couch. He lowered him gently, pulling away, leaving the blonde a little unhappy. Axel smiled and patted the blonde on the head.

"Hey, don't worry, I really want you, trust me. I just want to treasure this moment." Roxas looked up at the red head, raising an eyebrow. "You're a cheesy guy, Axel." Axel leaned down, only inches from kissing Roxas again. "But I'm _your_ cheesy guy," He pressed his lips against the blonde, a short kiss, and held him in his arms.

**This was unexpected. **_I thought for sure that he was going to say he didn't want to be my friend anymore. _**But he didn't. **_That makes me so happy. _

_**I love him so much.**_

**Author's Note:**

**At the end, they were thinking in unison! I hope you liked it 'cause I don't know if I do or not. This is why I like writing really long stuff. Plenty more AkuRoku to fit into novels. ****Tell me if you like it or not. I hope you do!**


End file.
